


Our Love was Our Sins

by Yuriii



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Canon Het Relationship, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Gay, Gay Male Character, High School, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Psychological Drama, Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuriii/pseuds/Yuriii
Summary: Keiji and his classmate went to the Museum of History. In Japan, as they stumble an upon a certain area of the museum. He was somehow drawn and enchanted to a powerful warlord that was never forgotten at the most. But he never understands why?





	1. illusion of Our Faith.

**Author's Note:**

> ey everyone please enjoy my story and review as well. I love feedback from everybody. Hehehe so be careful reading the warning and has to the story.

Keiji was tried he didn't get no sleep lately as he watch the cloud up in the sky. He sigh.

He'd this weird dream again.

For the past three years. He was dreaming the same dream over and over again.

It was blurry he could tell someone the same height and weight like him. With wild blond hair was yelling at someone but he couldn't tell. He could only see someone with navy blue-black hair that was long.

Was standing with their face down. He couldn't even tell if it was a woman nor a man.

He sigh and scratch the back of his head. He looked at the time he'd to get ready for school soon.

Keiji quickly washed his face and brushed his teeth. He was checking himself out in the small mirror.

For three years.

He been staying Nobunaga and his charming but yet deadly wife Nohime. Who clearly own the school he goes.

His uncle Toshiie and aunt Matsu was murder. And nobody wouldn't take Keiji in when. Since Nobunaga was highly a good friend with his uncle decided to take him. Since their own child died in a fire accident that was cause by another dear friend of his.

Keiji was gratitude for him letting stay with them.

At one time he told them he wanted to move out. And Noh had a knife by his throat threaten him don't do that crap again. He never be so scared by a woman like her. And Nobunaga just shrugged but he did calm her down enough for Keiji to explain.

Keiji told them the truth. He felt that he was using them. Nobunaga laugh at him for weeks.

That was a horrible experience he felt in his whole entire life. He walked to the kitchen area where Noh is making breakfast and Nobunaga was reading the newspaper while drinking his coffee.

Keiji sat down across from him. Eating his food quite fast until Nobunaga kicked him under the table.

"Ouch"

Keiji glare at Nobunaga before sticking out his tongue at him. Causing the older male to his rolls eyes before laughing at him. Noh sigh at them.

All three of them left together.

They took the bus than the train to the school. Keiji seen his friends he bear hug them both to death before leaving.

"Hey guys!" cheered Keiji toward his friends.

"Yo Keiji" said Masumune.

"Ready for the trip?" asked Kanesutgu.

Everybody cheered.

Keiji had an odd feeling something going to happened today. He just shook that feeling today.

~At Museum

Nobunaga was leading the classroom (Mostly Keiji's class). What a disaster. Kanesugtu and Masmune was fighting on the school bus before making out. Saika gotten beaten up all the girls on the bus. Yukiumara was beaten by Mitsunrai along with his boyfriend Sakon.

Half an hour later...

They gotten to a certain area of the museum. Keiji was in a trace goes over there and stare at the portrait.

Yukiumara notice him and went after him. Watching him before calling him out.

"Keiji!" yelled Yukiumara.

He notice that Keiji didn't bulged at all. He slowly went over to him and notice what he was staring at like he was in a trace.

Their stood a long poritat of a male on his side with one hand holding himself up. As his other hand holding a beautiful baby bird in his hand.

His hair was long it was navy blue-black hair that reach to his back. Gracefully that looked so smooth. His skin was creamy peach tone to it.

His smile was the sweetest despite it being so small. He'd a scar over his face from his right side. That didn't stop him being so beautiful. A blanket covered his lower half.

It had small lettering in the end of the corner saying ' '. As Yukiumara was about to snapped Keiji to wake up from his trance.

The tour guy came out and found them. Keiji snapped out of it. He was rubbing his head then eyes.

'What the fuck just happened.' thought Keiji.

As his eyes went back to the painting. That's when the tour guys started talking.

"Aah you seem to be interested in Lord Shiryu of Korea. He was the most beautiful male in his times. I mean there was beautiful people like him. But he was truly beautiful. He made the sun and stars,even the moon to put in shame and hide from the behind into the clouds." said the tour guy.

Everybody quite down to listen even more. Okuni was kinda jealous but she was more interested about him.

"He thrive of power and was master of seducing man and woman. But he was a loving father of two. His son was sickly and his daughter was the perfect legacy of him. Despite of this,he gave both of his children the power if anything happened to him.

Rumor say that he was in a relationship with a married warrior who was from Japan. And this drove him insane for the warrior leaving him.

His coffin is over there in soilded jade and woods,stone." said the tour guy as he point to the coffin that was indeed made of jade and woods,stone.

Keiji didn't dare to stare at it.

Something was telling him not look. If he did something was about to happened. It was not good.

Keiji had this odd strange feeling about the warlord of Korea. He'd goosebumps forming upon his skin. As he quietly leave the room. He never notice that he was breathing hard and he was sweating.

He chew on his bottom lip.

Keiji slowly walked out and sat on the bench next to an old woman. His head was in his hand.

Breathing hard finally calm down enough for him to properly think. He was in some type of trance. He knew it. His mind was clouded with mixed emotions with that painting.

As he thinking the old woman tapped his shoulder. Keiji turn over to look at her.

"I think you need this journal more than these creäture." said the old woman as she hand him the old torn journal.

Keiji took it without thinking. As he about to give it up as he looked up. She was gone. His eyes widen a bit,seeing the others coming out with the gifts from the gift shop.

They was asking questions what was wrong and why he disappeared.

Keiji came up with a perfect simple lie.

"I wasn't feeling too well; My asthma started to acted up badly." lied Keiji.

Nohime came over to check on him. Saying he should go home early for the day. Her husband agreed.

Keiji went home with the book hiding his book bag. As he open the apartment door. He toss his bag on the table,he pour himself some freshen cold water from the fridge.

His eyes wander toward his book bag.

He was a bit eager to read that journal. He waited after an hour to start reading the journal.

But first the book wasn't torn or old-looking for no more. It look brand new. He should be more freak out but something in shouldn't careless.

As he begun reading it was tales of adventures and myth. He was interested now.

He found out this journal belong to a male name Toshimasu M. Also they'd same taste in things and view of life. And wild by heart.

He was draw in.

Keiji as he started to get sleepy. He quietly went to his room and stripped down naked. He jumped on his bed as he toss the journal to his nightstand.

He felt his bed being warm like someone slept in it. But he ignore it even the feeling of someone eyes was watching him.

It started to rain and thundering.

He was in a deep sleep. He felt someone crawl on him and playing with his nipple and kissing on his jaw line. He knew he was dreaming again but this felt real.

He toss the idea of this being real as his dream. His large huge hands was roaming the unknown figure's body sexual. He could heard the figure moan. This cause him to grin in his sleep.

He grinded upward causing some friction. Feeling the figure trembling in pleasure.

He felt something sharp on his shoulder-blade. It was the figure's sharp nails gripping on him.

Something felt wrong.

He was in pain.

Wasn't this a dream!?

He grasping for air as he felt someone choking him to death.

He snapped his eyes open staring at the figure in the face. It was a guy from the painting!

He gripped the guy arms and flipped him over. Growling at him like a wild beast. Causing the guy to hitch his breath.

He stare into the guy eyes.  
He stare in awe and confusion,mixed emotions.

He had this odd eyes colored with Iris was light green and his pupil was blue. Keiji lean down to eye level.

The male struggle and cursing him out in another language. As he wrapped his legs around Keiji's waist. He stopped and stare with wide eyes at Keiji before turning away blushing.

Keiji coughed and looked away. He quickly tied him up with his sheets. He went to get dressed in his pjs. Thanks the kami that Noh and Oda wasn't home yet despite being ten at night.

Keiji carefully covered the guy up with a blanket of his lower half. He stare at him with awe as he could tell that this male was indeed the male from the painting.

He was even more beautiful in person. Without thinking he was tracing the male neck and jaw line.

The guy was flushed and angry. He wanted to kill him for what he did to him. He didn't want to live anymore.

Keiji snapped out of his trace. And retracted his hand back and looked away.

He doesn't know what to do now.

He bit on his lower lip.

Keiji heard the door open.

He gulped but he need help. Thanks the kami that he lost his boner easily. He open his room door and to find his friends with them.

"Guys! Umm urr I need help!" said Keiji in a serious tone.

Everybody looked at him and frown a bit or aleast confused.

"Umm you see? This guy sexual assault me in my sleep and he came from a painting from the museum." said Keiji.

He wasn't making no sense at all.

They was confused until something attack Keiji as the male was trying to choke him to 'd a nice a grip around his throat. Trying to kill him

It took alot men power to pulled the guy off his target. Keiji slowly explain to them who the guy was. He left out the journal and the part he was almost fucked him in his sleep.

Everybody was shocked and doesn't know what to say now. As their eyes adverted over to the tied up old warlord. He was sneering at Keiji.

"Hmm Keiji? He doesn't like you." said Sakon.

"I notice when he try to strangle me in my sleep." mumbled Keiji

They heard an old cute crazy laugh. It was the old woman that Keiji said before.

The warlord was sneering and growling at the old woman. Yelling at her in a strange

"Sorry to be rude? But it seem the warlord curse came into play. And Lord Shiryu only way it can go away if you change yourself and live a normal life. If not you would walking these plains forever until the end of time. My dear." said the old woman as she blew black dust in the warlord face.

Everybody can hear him good.

"I WOULD RIPPED YOUR FUCKING THROAT OUT YOU STUPID GOOD FOR NOTHING OLD HAG! PUT ME BACK TO MY SLUMBER OF SLEEP!" screamed the warlord.

His hair was matted in and covered in dirt. His hair was covering some of his face. But good enough to see his deranged looked and forming around his mouth. Keiji could tell he was on the verge to cry.

But why?

The old woman winked at Keiji before disappearing for good. Keiji eyes widen.

Shiryu wanted to go back to his slumber and dream about the good ole time with his beloved. Before the bastard ripped out his heart and stomped on it.

His eyes darted to Keiji. He was seeing red as he trying to get to him. Tears was coming down hard. He was sobbing hard and screaming at Keiji.

"WHY!" said Shiryu.

Suddenly his eyes rolled back of his head. And he passed out.

Nobunaga decided the male would stay in the guest room. And Hideyoshi and Nene would guard him. Keiji was lost in his thought.

Something told him to read that damn journal more now. Like the old woman wanted him too.

But he was drain and he almost died from having close case of sex with a crazy dead warlord.

Yeah his life is so perfect now. What else can go wrong.

As he went to sleep to a dreamless sleep.

Somewhere far away...

Someone was watching them in a rocking chair with a chuckle. It was an old woman who magically turn young. Her hair was long black flowing with red lips and white skin. And slanted eye. She was playing a two wooden puppet of a male with wild blond hair in armor (Imagine Toshimasu aka Keiji ancestor look exactly like Keiji in his SW3) and another male puppet of Shiryu. Hugging Toshimasu as the puppet Toshimasu hugged back.

"A Fairytale is a false illusion from the mind and heart. A love that was so pure it was consider a sins to other." said the old woman with a charming creepy smile.  
As she make them dance together.

"I wonder how? I'll tell you next time. Until then see you soon." said the old woman.


	2. Our Divine Love

 

* * *

**Chapter Two: Our Divine Love**

_**Shiryu's Dream** _

_**Shiryu sigh. As he brushed his long hair,he was waiting on his personal body-guard. That bring with him from Japan. The Maeda and The Oda Clan was kind enough for this offer.** _

_**As his door slide open. It was his body-guard Toshimasu. The love of his life.** _

_**He place his brush down and smiled at him through the mirror. Causing Toshimasu to laugh but also to grin as he closed the sliding door behind him.** _

_**"Shiryu? You always going to be beautiful no matter what." chuckled Toshimasu.** _

_**Shiryu rolled his beautiful eyes at the fool before smiling. As he went to his window to open it. Bringing in the cool air. Toshimasu walked up behind him and wrapped his big strong arms around Shiryu's waist.** _

_**And lean down to kissed the top of his head. Causing Shiryu to blushed a little.** _

_**"Shiryu? I love you no matter what. You always will have my soul with you." confessed Toshimasu.** _

_**Shiryu turn himself around to bring him down into a steamy kissed. That would seal their own faith.** _

_**"Toshimasu,And I too? Love you from the bottom of my heart and soul."** _

_**End of dream** _

Shiryu jumped up from the bed.

_Panting._

He doesn't have enough strength to cry anymore.

He remember now.

Toshimasu is long gone and dead forever.

But why does he have a feeling that bastard is alive and kicking in his heart.

As he slowly got up from the bed. He always fall as his legs was weak and hurting.

All the memories started to flood in.

'Oh yeah? That bastard is alive alright his descendent looks exactly...like him' he thought.

As he finally reached to the door.

He slowly opening it notice the monkey guy was sleep. So simply open the door and wobbled himself to Keiji's room to exact revenge. But someone grabbed his collar. He turn his head around quickly.

It was that monkey's girlfriend? Or Wife...

"What you think your going?" asked Nene in a motherly tone.

Shiryu sneered and turn his noses up at her. Nene hit him with a big spoon to the back of his head. Shiryu flinched a bit and that was barely.

"Your not going to touch poor Keiji. He's need some sleep my lord for school today. Why don't you help me cook them breakfast and I show you around town? Okay?" said Nene with a smile.

Shiryu blinked a bit. As he stare down at the feisty woman,he sigh as he'd no choice.

He quickly follow the woman.

Nene show him how everything works and to cook. She was slightly surprise to found out that the old warlord knew how to cook and clean.

After an hour of cooking.. They was done. Shiryu was cleaning the small cuts on his hand. He heard voices at the table meaning everybody was awake. Including him.

He bit on his lower lip as he slowly washes his wound. Overthinking things in his head.

Everybody was at the table after Nobunaga scold Hideyoshi for falling asleep on the job. But praise Nene for a work well done. Keiji knows that Nobunaga means well but he could handle himself beside as Nene said the guy was unarmed and he was on the verge to cry.

How can a male who was so beautiful like a peacock was so weak?

' _Easy my boy? If your love of your life crushed your heart to millions pieces and nobody there to help you to pick up those pieces. You would become weak and cold toward to anyone. The rest of your heart would become dark and evil. My silly boy. Ohoohoo! You should be reading that journal.'_  said the old woman in his head.

Keiji jerked back causing him to fall out of his seat. He groan in pain as his lower back in pain. Everybody came over to him to see anything was broken.

But his eyes landed toward Shiryu's eyes.

Those eyes held bitter and sorrow.

From some odd reason he wanted them to shine happiness than those evil emotions.

Shiryu quietly went back to the kitchen and started to clean it. He doesn't want them to think he was a slob or a freeloader. Despite that he was leaving anyway.

His eyes were the same like his back then. Like his Toshimasu. Not this fake one here.

"I think you need to stay home Keiji. Nene would baby sit ya until we get home." said Nobunaga.

Him and his wife,Hideyoshi left. Leaving Shiryu and Keiji,Nene alone with each other. Finally Shiryu came out the kitchen and bow to Nene softly. Not looking at Keiji even if his eyes telling him so.

He went back to his room and pushed a dresser at the door. Shiryu lay himself down on the bed.

Keiji sigh and excused himself to his room. Nene sigh she could feel the tension in the apartment. She evilly came up with a plan.

Keiji sigh.

He quickly bounce in his bed and chewing the inside of his cheek. He struggle to go inside Shiryu's room and force him to talk. But it won't do any way as the male would probably kill him. As he eye the journal. He snatched it up and keeps reading it until the part got interesting now.

_Dear journal,_

_I accepted this job of protecting this warlord. I can say he's one feisty male. But yet very kind toward me._

_He made me feel like home._

_I never left Japan before to travel all the way here to Korea. He called it._

_His eyes are weird but yet enchanting._

_Geez,I sound like a love-sick fool. I already miss my wife and child at home. I hope they miss me as I missed them._

Keiji made a connection here this guy named Toshimasu knew Shiryu. As he describe his eyes and his beauty. Even most of all Korea. Is what Shiryu is from and was the warlord there. He turn the page again.

_Dear Journal,_

_Wow this warlord pisses me off. As he offended my armor and warrior looked. He said I was merely a wild beast that would be put down for good._

_I regret accepting this job._

_His beauty was just covered for ugliness but yet I'm still enchanted by him._

_I told him I won't protected him any longer if he doesn't show me any respect._

_His face was priceless._

_HaHa!_

_It was totally worth it!_

_His men want my head after how I talked to him. They can NOT BEAT ME!_

Keiji snorted. Cause it reminded him how he acted like this when he used to fight gangs with his bare hands. As he kept reading to the other side of the page it was later on the day.

_So the little-spoiled warlord came to my room wearing a very thin and somewhat see-through robe that was totally too big for him._

_He came to say he sorry and wondering if I don't mind guarding him once again._

_I accepted it. And I told never do that crap again if he wanted to live another day. Guess what!_

_That little shit smirked at me!_

_I started to hate that bastard even more now._

Keiji was laughing a bit. But it wasn't stopping him yet until he get to the next part of the journal. Where it take from six months.

_Dear Journal,_

_I was sick with a horrible fever and clammy skin. Nobody wouldn't dare to touch me as they believe I was bringing a horrible sickness to their home._

_As I was getting worst. I seen my life flashes through my eyes. As I asked Shiryu to come here. I was about to ask him to tell my wife and child I loved her._

_He interrupted me._

_He always was a rude son a bitch._

_Shiryu force's stripped me down naked and covered me with a lot of blankets to keep me warm. As he told me that I'd a mere flu and he was nurse me back to health._

_I told him I was still cold. And I never expected what he did next._

_He himself stripped down naked!_

_Even underneath the fire light he was still beautiful. He gotten underneath the blanket with me. Letting me take some of his body heat._

_He was nicely hot and warm._

_He hummed me a lullaby and rubbing my chest with his dainty hands._

_I got this weird feeling in my chest. I might be sicker than I thought._

Keiji jerked up with surprise as he lay the book back down on his night stand.

He wanted to let this information sink in his head. So far he knew this guy named Toshimasu was a married man with kids. And he was a wild warrior by mind and soul,even heart. He took a job to protect Shiryu,The Warlord of Korea. Suddenly six months later he got a weird feeling in his chest.

This was too much to think about. As he was deep in thought.

Shiryu and Nene was arguing.

Shiryu didn't want to asked that fake Toshimasu to help him bathe. Nene told him he's two choices.

Either that or go take a public bath. Shiryu didn't know what's a public bathe is. After Nene explain to him what a public bathe. Shiryu hissed at her.

Now he slowly knocked on Keiji's door. He was panting as he nervously.

As Keiji open his door and looked down at Shiryu.

Shiryu hitched his breath feeling the taller male eyes on him. If he knew any better he would let him have him.

But he can't break his promise despite Toshimasu broke his promise.

Shiryu coughed and stare down at his feet.

"Would you help me bathe myself? Since I don't know how to use the shower bath system in this timeline." asked Shiryu.

Keiji realize that Shiryu was waken from his 'slumber' and doesn't know that the world had change. Well he kinda do.

"Of course I can help you." answered Keiji.

As Keiji showed Shiryu how to used the systems in the bathroom. Shiryu was slowly undressing himself. Keiji gulp and turn his head from the sight.

He never knew that Shiryu had a nice body and even sweet looking waist and ass.

He loved the sight of Shiryu is showing. He wondering what his hand will feel like against his body.

Keiji shook those thoughts away.  
Shiryu waited for Keiji to start the water. Keiji notice this and turn the water to run him a bath instead a shower.

"Here you go? Umm see ya." said Keiji as he about to leave.

Shiryu grabbed his hand with his own. He was trembling a bit. Keiji notice quickly about to ask him what's wrong.

"Thank you." whispered Shiryu.

As he pushed Keiji out the bathroom with force. Leaving Keiji stuck on stupid before a big grin came across his face.

He walked back to his room didn't notice Nene smirking in the shadow.

It was a start for them to be friends or they could become more just friends.

* * *

_Far Away..._

_The witch was giggling at the site of them. As she rock in her rocking chair humming a song. She was playing with the wooden puppet that look like Shiryu. It was quite realistic looking. She brushed the puppet hair before playing with the string._

_"Love take long to develop. Love can be a blessing or curse. Their love is Divine Love. OOoooooOo can't wait? We'll see after a month..." said the witch with a wink._


	3. Just a Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Back again, I'm working on my book. So this would be interesting. This would be a challenge for me, writing Fanfics would be helping me. Review and enjoy.

_A hand was hiding his mixed two-tone eyes. Gasped the warlord, grinned. Gently removed his hand off his face. Turn to face his lover, smiling innocently._

_"Toshimasu? What bring you done here to the garden?"_

_The older male chuckled deeply, smiling at the warlord. Lean over and kissed him softly. Shiryu was taken back and stare up at the male. Blushing bright red ready to scold the wild warrior. Something was shoved in his face. Winced. Staring at something that blur his vision. Opening his hand as he grabbed them._

_Flowers._

_It was favorite kind too. Oh my gosh!?_

_"Happy Birthday."_

* * *

Eyes shot open, Shiryu stare at his hand. As he was trying to reach for something. But nothing was there to grabbed. Nothing.

He felt something wet on his cheek, slowly touch wet liquid that was on his cheek.

Stare at the ceiling. Right? He been gone for years. It was just a dream. Sobbing as he clench his eyes closed.

_Just a dream._

A dream he wished it would come to truth. Opening his eyes again. He realize it just a dream. And only that. Nothing else, his Toshimasu is dead and gone. Buried.

Forcing himself to get up from the bed, weakly smiled. Today was the day he start at that awful thing called school. Nobunaga was able to find him a spot and help him blend in with school.

Undoing his robe and standing in front of the mirror. No more crying at the moment. He could still feel his lover large hands all over his body. Biting on his lower lip, this was making his body feel hot. Never could forget those touches and warmth.

A knock snapped him from his day-dream, it was Nene again. That woman was weird. But whatever.

"Shiryu! Time for school!" She yelled. Shiryu rolled his eyes as he quickly get himself dressed. Brushing his hair with his slender fingers. Sighed. Stepping out the room and notice Keiji was at the door waiting. Staring at the taller male.

Keiji couldn't sleep at all last night. He felt someone was calling him in a dream. It was weird. Yawning.

"Thanks Nene! Me and Shiryu would be leaving soon."

The ex lord nodded, bows as a thank to Nene before leaving with Keiji. The taller male had notice the red eyes on the beautiful male. It seem like he was crying but why? Rubbing his own eyes, Shiryu looking around. Everything was overwhelming. Things had change, but he doesn't want to show it. Moved closer to the blonde teen. Keiji blushes a little, pulled him closer and leading him to the school grounds. Wearing uniforms dick as well.

A voice was calling Keiji it was Yukimura grinning as he ran toward them. Shiryu hid behind the large male. Keiji felt something swell up in the inside of him. More like he want to protect and want the other male to be dependent on him.

Keiji protecting him, as he grinned at his friend.

"Hey Yuki!"

"Yo! I'd heard from your adoptive parents about taken in exchange student." He said. Keiji caught the hint from those devious parents of his, sighed loudly.

"Calm down Yukimura, you gonna scare him away. But he's behind me, he came from Korea. He homesick so emotional." He whispered.

Shiryu hate this feeling, he was a fucking lord! Used to be! He need to suck it up?! Calming himself as he smirked and popped up next to Keiji.

"I'm right here?"

Yukimura and Keiji jumped up and stare at him. Keiji stared at him, surprise. Grinning and helping them

to get to know each other as friend. After a few minutes, Keiji begin to show the beautiful male around the school.

Shiryu begins to show interested as the school bell rang. Keiji grabbed his hand and ran to the class. Nobunaga made sure they would share classes together.

Made it just in time, Shiryu looked over the male shoulder or a least try to. Hearing voices from the teacher.

"Keiji? Sit down and who that behind you?" Asks the teacher. Keiji looked at Shiryu, their eyes connected together. Having a bubbly feeling, he carefully removed his hand from his, it was odd. Ignoring the feeling and heading to his seat. Shiryu looked at the class, as the girls awe at his beautiful. Standing in front of the class. Flicker his long flowing hair, smirking at them all.

"Hello? I'm Zihuan Weí, please call me Shiryu."


End file.
